Never Let Me Go
by OnlyYouCanBeYou3
Summary: Sara and Abe are inseparable friends. Sure hope no kind of drama changes that.. But considering their life, which is the definition of drama, it might change. This is a test: Will their friendship survive to love, or will their friendship die while their secrets come to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey Abe!" Sara shouted. She waved him over.

"What's up?" Abe said, running over to her. She shrugged and looped her arm around his.

"Come on! Let's go! We're gonna be late for school!" Sara said, dragging him across the school's parking lot.

"Sara.. Seriously? We're in highschool.. Come on, do something fun!" Abe groaned. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go," she said, dragging Abe who was muttering profanities under his breath.

\- In First Period -

"Dude! How was your summer? I heard you got a motorcycle?" Andrew said to Abe.

"Yeah and it's awesome, man," Abe said, nodding.

"Hey Drew," Sara said. Andrew nodded and fist bumped her. She turned to Abe.

"You got a motorcycle?" Sara asked in disbelief. Abe nodded, cautiously. Sara never did anything wrong, and he didn't want her to get hurt because of him. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Abe groaned. Sara shook her head.

"I need to go on that thing. I saw it in the parking lot!" Sara shouted in his face.

"Okay, okay..." Abe said, smiling.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Um, Sara? I think you're butt is texting you.." Drew said. She rolled her eyes and took out her phone. "It's Piper." Piper was Sara's best friend. They only fought once, and Sara even then did nothing wrong. Piper told Sara to go die and Sara ran away in tears. But they made up and they are the best of friends.

"New car... fun... mall... hot guys... candy..." She muttered. She widened her eyes. "WAIT CANDY?" Abe rolled his eyes. This girl was 110 pounds, skinny as a stick, and ate more than a lion. Her soccer coach tells her not to eat candy but it doesn't matter to her. He's practically her father.

"I reallllllllly need to go to the mall-" She began.

"After school, please, Ms. Anderson." Mrs. Valerio said, sharply. Sara groaned as her least favorite teacher walked past her and took her phone. Everybody scrambled to their seats. Abe slid off Sarah's desk and into the chair next to her. Drew walked to the chair to the left of Abe. Mrs. Valerio eyed Sara as she slapped her textbook onto the desk.

"Turn to page 146..." She began. This was going to be a long day.

\- Lunch time -

"Piper!" Sara screamed. She jumped up from her seat and hugged her best friend. There was a bag full of candy in front of Sara. "God, I love candy so muchhhhhh!"

"What about me?" Piper asked.

"Oh.. yeah you too.." Sara said. Piper rolled her eyes. Sara devoured her candy and Abe got up to go get lunch.

"So.. Sara Oh My Lord there was this beautiful guy at the mall and I swear he was a Zac Efron clone." Piper squealed. Sara rolled her eyes. She didn't like any boys, but she secretly liked Abe. She loved the way his favorite leather jacket was perfectly loose for her and the way his white V-neck always showed off his six pack. It didn't help that he looked amazing in jeans, and the way his eyes sparkled whenever he was happy. Too bad he didn't wear his leather jacket today.. He'd just worn a blue zip-up hoodie. God... Too bad she was too scared to ask him out.

A lunch tray appeared in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts of Abe. Speaking of Abe... She looked up and saw Abe himself standing there with another lunch tray.

"Thank YOU," she said and started devouring her tacos. Abe sat down and Sara was already halfway finished. By the time he took his first bite, she was burping loudly and had finished.

"Damn, girl!" Piper said. "I wish I could eat like that.."

"Coach tells me not to, but he's like my dad and I'm his team captain. What's he gonna do?" Sara said. A shadow towered over her. She clenched her jaw and turned around. There was the devil herself: Sophie and her clique.

"What do you want, Sobitchy?" Sara asked, coldly. Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"I've had the last of you," Sophie says, glaring at Sara. "You just walk around like a queen. You're the captain of the BOYS soccer team! What are you gonna do? Sleep with them? Just like you slept with Alex?! HUH? You know.. MY BOYFRIEND?" Sophie screeched. Sara stepped closer to Sophie.

"Sophie. I didn't sleep with King Jerkass, okay?" She said, clenching her fist. "He told you that to ruin our friendship. And if you tell anyone, I will kill you." Sara threatened. Sophie snapped and her clique, including members of the football team, grabbed Sara, Abe, Andrew, and Piper.

"What-?" Sara began. A hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened in realization of what Sophie was going to do. Abe and Andrew struggled against the hold of the football captain and quarterbacks.

"Sara.. Don't worry.. It's gonna be fine.." Abe said, reassuringly. Sophie stepped onto their lunch table, sliding the lunch trays and belongings onto the floor with the heel of her shoes.

"Everybody!" She shouted. People turned to look at her. They glanced at the 'captives'.

"Sara, here, is not as innocent as you think!" Sophie shouted. Sara's eyes teared up.

"She slept with my boyfriend, Alex!" Sophie stated, smirking. People started whispering.

"She's not the innocent virgin soccer captain you think she is!" Sophie screamed. There was a snort and soon the whole cafeteria was laughing at Sara. Her eyes hardened and she raised her leg and kicked the person who was holding her in his manhood. She pushed Sophie off of the table and climbed on, furious.

"I did not sleep with anyone, especially King Jerkass. But let me tell you, Sobitchy right here has 4 boyfriends right now. Who's dating her? Oh I see Justin, Tyler, Dan, and Josh's hand up! Oh My did she sleep with you guys too? I bet she did! She's nothing but a piece of unworthy crap. Sara stepped down and walked up to the football captain, who was holding Abe's left arm. She glared at him, straight in the eyes and punched his gut. He doubled over, wheezing. Then she went up to King Jerkass himself.

"You see your friend here?" She said pointing to the football captain. Then she pointed to the other guy who had been holding her.

"Do you want to ever have children?" Sara asked, icily. Alex cocked his head. Sara asked him again.

"Yeah why?" He said, flatly.

"Let them go. Or else, I promise you, you might be in pain until you die. And good luck with the whole children thing. People don't tend to like cocky jerks." Alex raised his eyebrows and mouthed one word. _No._ Sara smiled, and took his shoulders and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He gasped in pain. She took his arm, twisted it, and flipped him onto the table. He groaned as his back hit the plastic table. She turned to the rest of Sophie's clique.

"Boo." She stated flatly and they scattered.

"Sara. Sara! We have to get out, now!" Abe shouted. He pointed at her remaining clique. The football captain got up and cracked his fingers. Sara widened her eyes and grabbed Abe's arm. They ran out, leaving Andrew and Piper, who left, too. Abe dragged Sara into the parking lot. He ran for his motorcycle. She followed. He climbed on and she grabbed the spare helmet and adjusted it. She climbed on and hugged Abe's chest. He sped out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Sara shouted.

"Anywhere but here." Abe shouted back.

\- 5 minutes later -

"Why are we at your house?" Sara asked. Abe grabbed her hand. He went around the back and started climbing the tree. It was a huge tree that led to his bedroom on the second floor. She swiftly and skillfully grabbed a branch and swung on. She climbed branch after branch until they arrived on his balcony. He quietly opened the door and walked in. She followed and finally collapsed on his bed. She started crying, and Abe sat next to her, comforting her. She cried into his hoodie until his door creaked open.

"Anderson? Sara Anderson?" Sara looked up and saw Abe's mom.

"Hi Alicia," Sara said to his mom. Alicia looked at Abe with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone was making fun of her and I didn't know where else to take her." He explained.

"How about the principal office Abraham Henderson?" She said sharply.

"She also gave the football team a good beating in their manhood." He muttered. Alicia turned to Sara.

"Is this true?" Alicia asked. Sara nodded. "UP TOP!" Alicia said to Sara, holding her hand up. Sara grinned, knowing that she wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Tell me everything!" Alicia said. Sara repeated the story and Alicia smiled. "I knew that making your mom make you do Tae Kwon Do would pay off!" Alicia said.

"But we need to explain to the school, now." Alicia said. Sara nodded, knowingly.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._ Sara opened the 4 messages.

 **No Caller ID:**

 **We know where you are. We know what you've done.**

 **Come quietly to 484 East Herald Ave and we'll leave your friends alone.**

 **If you aren't here by 4:30 this afternoon, they won't have a happy ending.**

Underneath was a picture of a gun pointed at Piper and Andrew, who were in the corner of a dark room, tied up. Sara gasped.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Abe asked. I quickly turned off my phone.

"I-I have to go," Sara said quickly. "Bye Alicia. Bye Henderson."

Sara quickly went out their front door and checked the time. It was 3:00. She quickly typed in the address on Google Maps. It was a 2 hour walk. She started sprinting, running to her destination. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks, her ponytail flying in the wind. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing and arrived, panting, at her destination. It was 4:29. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, only to be immediately pushed down to the ground. She grunted, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She gasped at the gun pointed at her. She slowly stood up, putting her hands in the air.

"I-I'm here. You have to let them go. P-Please." She backed up against the wall.

Alex stared down at her, and grinned evilly.

"I'm sorry. They know too much." He turned to them. "Adios." He said and he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Sara screamed. There was a loud BANG and when Sara looked, there was a bullet in the wall. Piper and Andrew were still alive.

"You will do whatever I want you to do. Or else, the next bullet won't miss."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara POV

"Don't hurt them." I stated flatly. A man in a mask pointed his gun at me. I flinched, involuntarily.

"Don't order me around." He said in a deep, distorted voice.

"S-sorry," I said, putting my hands up. He stepped closer to me and I took a step back, stumbling into the wall. I knew he was grinning, even in the darkness of the room. Alex put his hand on the man's chest. Alex stepped forward and grabbed my arm. He took out a spray and I eyed it cautiously.

"Not for you, princess. Unfortunately, you have to remember the last 3 hours of your life." Alex said. I sighed, relieved when I realized he'd be letting my friends go. Piper looked at me, pained.

"Sara, I-" She began. Alex sprayed her. She slumped into her seat, unconscious. Andrew looked at me and said, "You can take them."

I sighed. "No, Drew, I can't. I'm defenseless, okay? I'm sorry. But I'll be fine, okay? I'll be fine."

"I feel like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me." Drew replied. I winced. Dammit he knew me too well.

"Stay safe."

"I should be telling you that, Sara." He replied before going unconscious as well. I bit my lip and turned to face Alex.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes and my voice barely a whisper. He grabbed my arm.

"Let's go play sweetheart. Your boyfriend can't protect you here." Alex said. He shoved me into the guy with the mask. They both pressed their guns into my back.

"Walk." Alex ordered. I began to walk, my legs trembling. He stepped in front of me and pushed open the door. I hesitantly stepped inside. It was a big room with a small corner with bars. _Oh._ I was going to be a prisoner. I walked slowly to the little cell until he pushed me. My head slammed into the bars and I groaned before collapsing on the ground. I winced as he picked me up by my arm, painfully. He opened the cell and I fell to the ground. He stepped in and closed the door. I crawled to the corner. He stepped closer until he had me pinned. He brought his face near mine. I turned my face away as he aimed to kiss me. He reared back and punched me across the face. I grunted and bit back a sob.

"Stupid girl." He growled. "You do whatever I want and I don't hurt your friends, remember?" I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. I closed me eyes trying to ignore the lump in my throat. He tried shoving his tongue into my mouth but I wouldn't give. He bit my lip and I let out a small gasp of pain. He stood up, pleased.

"Maybe a daily routine, Anderson." He said before stepping out of my cell and locking it. He left the room, locking that door too. That's when the tears came. I cried for my friends, my life, my parents, and how worried everyone would be. I cried until my chest hurt, but in the end, I knelt on the ground and prayed to God, pouring my heart out.

"God, just why? Please help me! Hear me, I'm your daughter. Listen to me, please! Can you hear me? Do you hear me, God?" I prayed for so long, I thought Alex would come in and tell me it's morning. I drifted off too sleep, slowly, and I heard a strong voice, whispering words of encouragement in my ear. But one sentence stuck to me. _I hear you, my daughter. Please just wait a little longer._ You are strong enough.

* * *

Abe POV

I called Sara again. _Hi this is Sara! Sorry I couldn't answer. Please leave a message! Beeeeeeep._ I groaned.

"Sara, God, just please call me back, I'm worried about you." I hung up.

"Abe honey, you have to eat! You have to go to school!" My mom said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I got out of my bed and stomped downstairs. I finished my breakfast, French Toast. _Sara's favorite.._ I bit my lip and shook my head. Maybe her phone is dead and she forgot to charge it. Yeah, that's probably it.

-School-

"Hey man," I said to Drew. He waved.

"Do you know where Sara is?" I blurted out.

"Yeah she's-" a confused look passed over his face. "That's funny.. I swear I remembered but I can't all of a sudden.." I looked at him worried.

"Where's Piper?" I asked.

"She went to go get her gym bag from the locker room." Drew replied.

"Oh, okay," I said. I was deep in thought about Sara's whereabouts when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I scowled and turned around to see it was Sara. I hugged her and she hugged me tightly. I took a good look at her face. There was a bruise covering her right cheek.

"Sara.. what happened?" I asked. She fidgeted and looked everywhere but me and Drew.

"Sara.. You got hurt. What happened?" Drew asked. Sara looked at him for a second, pain in her eyes, before she masked it.

"I- uh, tripped on the stairs yesterday and fell into the wall. Clumsy me. Heh.." Sara said nervously. I looked her in the eyes. Someone did this to her.

"Who was it Sara?" I said harshly. She winced and touched her lips involuntarily.

"No one." Sara said, her voice a breathy whisper.

"Sara.." I said, my voice warning her. Fear flashed through her eyes and she quickly closed them.

"Please don't hurt me," She said softly. Only I heard her though, because Drew was staring at her face in concern.

"Hey guys! Sara did you know that-" She stopped. "What the fuck happened to you?" Sara looked at her, pained, and said, "Nothing. I tripped on a rock and bumped into a telephone pole."

"Sara.. You said you fell down the stairs." Andrew stated.

"Guys, please. I'm fine. I mean, look at me!" She said, forcing a smile. Drew and Piper bought it. I didn't buy any of this crap.

"Sara, wanna hang out today? At the diner? I hear they got new candy at the CVS next door!" I said, trying to get her too really smile.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my God, yes! Candy!" Then she grimaced. "Darn it. I.. uh.. have to go to practice today."

"Uh Sara, my brother is on your team. No, you don't have practice." Piper said, referring to her twin, Jason.

"I meant I have to go to art class. Sorry." She said quickly. The bell rang. We all hurried into first period.

-Lunch-

"Sara." I whispered. I pulled her back before she entered the Cafeteria. She looked at me, expectantly.

"Why are you keeping me from food?" She said. I laughed.

"C'mon. Let's at least go to the diner now?" I asked.

"I want food right now. But, you can take me out for dessert during 6th!" She said, happily.

"Sure," I said, grinning like an idiot before we entered. She walked straight over to the lunch line. I followed.

"So, where do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"Uhmmm, Just get me to a CVS I guess." She replied.

"Okay, whatever." I said smiling. She grinned. A presence was felt behind me. I saw her wince before turning around, not paying attention to the person.

"Hello Dickhead." Alex said. I turned around.

"Hello Jerk Face." I said, mocking his tone.

"Sara, how was your day yesterday?" Alex asked, ignoring me.

"Fine." Sara said quietly.

"Oh, you enjoyed your day?" Alex asked, his eyes glinting.

"No, I was forced to like the day by some annoying people who I happened to bump into. So ugly and desperate. It was disgusting." She said, bitterly, turning around with fire in her eyes.

"Oh, is that so? What happened to your face?" He said, cocking his head. "Did someone punch you or something? What, did they try to kiss you?" She grimaced and shook her head.

"I fell down the stairs and fell into a telephone pole." She said. "Wait, I mean-"

"Oh Sara darling." Alex said. I growled. "A clumsy _stupid girl_ are we now?" Alex said, spitting the words at her face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fuck off Your Royal Bitchiness." I said to him. He shoved me away. I stumbled into a freshman. She looked scared before scurrying to her friends.

"See the shoving, yeah. Not a fan of the shoving." I muttered to Alex before grabbing his collar. He punched me in the chest and I grabbed his arms, twisting them backwards. He screamed and yelled profanities. I faced him towards me and kneed him in the dick. He scowled and grunted in pain. I walked away but turned around just in time to catch his flying fist. I grabbed his hand and karate chopped his wrist. He yelped and fell against the wall. I grabbed Sara's lunch and walked out of the Cafeteria with her.

"We just can't go one day without fighting someone, huh?" She said, lightly.

"What was that in there?" I asked coldly. "Huh, Sara?"

She seemed taken aback. "What was what in there? I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. Where is the Sara that would've given him an uppercut for calling you stupid? Where is she? I like her okay? I love her. But I don't love this side of you. The one who's shy all of a sudden. Sara Anderson, where is the girl I saw yesterday and said, I'm in love with her? Where. Is. She?"

"She's gone. Abraham, I'm sorry-"

"There you go again. Apologizing. Why?" I said, exasperated.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." She said. Apologizing again.

"STOP THAT!" I yelled. She flinched. "God, you're so annoying!" I said, exasperated.

"Me? I'm annoying. Well I'm sorry Mr. Perfect. Sorry I'm not the girl you want me to be. What are you going to do about that? HUH? I like you, too. But you don't understand what's going on in my life right now. I can't take any more pain, okay? Please, just I'm begging you, lay off me. I can deal with King Jerk Face, but please, don't get involved. I got this. Just promise me you'll be there if I need to break my tough girl act and cry for a little bit. Okay?" She burst out.

"You _like_ me?" I asked in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile.

"That's all you get out of my speech?"

"Uh.. Something about King Jerk Face?" I joked. "No, I heard everything. And I'll be there for you, don't worry."

"Then be here for me now," She said as she hugged me tightly and started to cry. I could feel all her feelings flow out of her. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Regret. And love. For me. I smiled a little and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I hear you. Just wait a little longer and God will help you. _You are strong enough._ " I said, softly. She cried even harder at that for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara POV

I woke up in my bed. Not my cell bed in Alex's basement (also, WHO HAS THAT IN THEIR BASEMENT?), in my house bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my left, at the time. 5:40. Ugh. I went to my right to roll out of bed, to the bathroom when I bumped into a body. I stifled a scream and adjusted my eyes. There was a boy, in a white V-neck and sweatpants in my bed. Black hair and tan skin. One eye peeked open. A sparkling black eye stared at me. I may or may not have fell onto my floor.

"God, Sara, are you okay?" Abe said, rushing to help me up. I waved him off, still annoyed at him for surprising me. He stepped back and watched me hit my head on my desk before falling back to the floor. Pain exploded on my head, right above my ear. He tried to hide his smirk but it was too clear. Him biting his lip, his eyebrows raised, and his eyes sparkling.

"Now a little part of me wants to ask you all the bad things you've done because karma's a bitch." He said lightly. I paled a little.

The reassuring side of my mind said, _No_ _Sara. He doesn't know. He's just joking._

The logical side of my mind said, _For_ _now._

 _Shut up._ The reassuring side of my mind replied.

"Well can a big part of you come over here and HELP ME UP?" I quietly shouted.

"Oh! Sorry.." He said, kneeling to help me up, looking a bit sheepish.

I finally got up without crashing into anything. _Good job Sara. You can stand._ I hate the sarcastic side of my mind. Curse you.

"Hi Abraham so why ARE YOU IN MY BED AT 5:40?!" I more or less screamed. He slightly flinched.

"I brought you here after you fell asleep in my dad's car. Remember? You wanted to go home but I brought my dad's car so I took you home? And I carried you into your house-" I blushed. "-And when I laid you down on the bed, you wouldn't let go of my neck and kept mumbling 'stay' and 'don't go' so I stayed and didn't go." My face burned. I looked anywhere but his eyes but he put his hand under my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. They were sparkling with humor and love. Just like Justin's...

"Sara what's wrong?" His eyes held worry. "Sara? Sara. Sara! Sara!" I passed out. I faintly heard him screaming for my parents and flashes of red and blue.

-Hospital-

I woke up to 5 nurses prodding me with their gloved hands. Oh also, in case you didn't know, hospital lights are very blinding. Gah. One nurse tried to get my charm bracelet off, to check my pulse.

"You have a machine for that, people!" I said, flatly. The nurse jumped back in shock.

"Sara! Thank God you're okay!" My mom shouted before hugging me tightly.

"Sara Sara.. What did you do?" My dad said, his eyes dancing with amusement. I smiled at him weakly.

"Just me doing my thing, you know?" I said. Behind them was a figure, furiously wiping his/her eyes.

"Abraham?" I whispered. The figure whirled around. The grinning face of Abraham looked at me.

"Oh my God, Sara! Don't pass out on me ever again! Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack!" He shouted. One of the nurses quickly checked his pulse and his temperature. I stifled laughter.

"Doh! Not literally!" He said to the nurse. My dad and I laughed at his uncomfortableness. **(** **Is that a word?)**

"I'm fine guys. Uhm Nurse... uh.. Kathy? When can I leave?" I asked. The nurse who check Abe's pulse and temperature smiled sadly.

"Oh, dear, none of your parents know yet so.. I'll just rip off the band-aid." I sat up straighter, squeezing Abraham's hand. She took a deep breath.

"You have a fracture in your skull."

* * *

Alex POV

"Where the fuck is she?!" I screamed at Drake.

"You'll probably see her at school. Let's go man." He said.

-School-

"I'm gonna kill her." There was Sara, Abe's arm wrapped around her, with her little Yankees baseball cap and a black hoodie and jeans. Bleh.

"I need to talk to you, Sara." I said, gritting my teeth.

"What makes you think that-"

"Abe stop." Sara said, putting her hand on Abe's chest.

"5 minutes. Thats all I'm giving you." She pushed past me, walking towards the parking lot. I stalked after her.

"Where were you."

"Somewhere."

"Where. were. you."

"None of your business."

"Tell me where you were!" I flicked her cap off. She gasped as the hood and the cap unveiled a bandaged head.

"What happened?!" I said quietly.

"I fractured my skull."

"How?!"

"You did it!"

"WHAT?!"

"Remember the first night I was being blackmailed?"

"Yeah." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You pushed me into the bars of the cell and my head banged against it. I felt really dizzy but I thought I'd be fine. Now, the doctors recommend that I don't play sports. Soccer is my life, and you" She said, poking me in the chest "took that away from me. Jerk." She walked away. I stood there letting anger bubble inside of me.

"I expect you to be there tonight!" I roared. She looked back and flipped her middle finger up.

"Fuck you, you insensitive jerk." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Fuck you!"

"Would you please?" I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Jerk!" She screamed. She ran into the building, and stopped in the door way, collapsing into someone.

"Shhh.. It's gonna be alright. Sara, you'll be okay! Shhhhh... Stop crying." Abe said. I narrowed my eyes. If she told him...

"I'll be right back, okay, Sara? Shhh.. It'll be alright. Shhh.." He said, comfortingly before walking towards me.

"Why is she crying?!" He shouted.

"She got emotional about fracturing her skull. Take care of her. Skull fractures can make her bleed a lot and careful around her head. It's really sensitive." I blurted. Abe just nodded and walked away. He took Sara home, leaving his motorcycle to drive her car. I went to my car, waiting for Abe to come back. 45 minutes later, he's back. He catches my eye and I step out.

"Is she home?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why the coldness, dear cousin?"

"Please! Don't relate me to you."

"Oh Abe, still the same. Remember when we were young and we were best friends? Why can't it be like that?" I said, flatly.

"The well incident."

"What? You fell into the well, so what?"

"You pushed me!"

"Technicalities dear cousin."

"You-"

"Did she tell you?" I cut him off.

"Did she tell me what?" He asked, completely confused.

"About what happened to him?" I pressed.

"About what happened to who?" He said, stepping towards me.

"Her father." I said, smirking. "Back up, man. I'm not one to tell you the details. It's Sara."

He sighed. "I know."

"I have to go.. Well, have fun with Sara, I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

"Wait!" I said, turning back. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Talk to her, she needs it." With that, I left my shocked cousin standing in the middle of the parking lot.


End file.
